bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK2
Fero może niszczy wikię, ale to nie znaczy, że masz się zniżać do jego poziomu i się na nim wyżywać. Tak samo on jak i ty podlegacie pod regulamin, który wyraźnie mówi o zakazie używania wulgaryzmów.--Populus 15:11, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli ja mam być tym podnieconym 6 letnim adminem,to gratuluję, bo właśnie przyznałeś się do tego, że dziecko z przedszkola jest bieglejsze od Ciebie w ortografii. --Populus 16:20, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) cześc oto moja dyskusja. Zrobisz mi podpis ignika na zielono 208 na żółto. Użytkownik:Ignika208 Co za odkrycie! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:48, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) Brawo!!!! (siema) Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Siema. Cieszę się, że są tutaj fajni ludzie. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 08:34, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,za komplement. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Darnok, po co wpisujesz się do kumpli i przyjaciół u mnie, jak trzeba się najpierw wpisać na listę! Parę jeszczę takich rzeczy i będziesz w moich wrogach!--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 06:00, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) A gdzie ta lista?-Darnok,nowy pan Skralli -A ty wpiszesz się mi? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vordak#Uwaga.21 musisz mi zaimponować bo narazie przez ciebie straciłem 5 minut przez usuwanie cię z listy kumpli!--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 13:32, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) A niby jak ci zaimponowac?-Darnok,nowy pan Skralli-Przepraszam Vordak,nie widzałem tego o kumplach.Nie chciałem marnowac twego czasu. www.7mocy.funtest.pl miej tutaj jak najlepszy wynik a potem wpisz się na liste gdzie przydzielę cię do kumpl lub prawdziwych przyjaciół.--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 16:28, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Tyle że ja nie wiem nic o 7mocy!!!Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Jeśli byś mugł to wydłurzył byś mi kolor na stronie? BLOG Witam ! Czy ktoś wszedł tu -http://bionicle-konrad.blog.onet.pl-owszem to nie dorównuje temuhttp://bionicel.blog.onet.pl W końcu rówieśnik.(Chodzi o ciebie-obaj mamy 10 lat na karku)- Tyle że muszę zmienić w nim dane. Mam 11. Ha,ha. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 pogadajmy tu są gatki-szmatki Ja też. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:44, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) Ja też mam 11 lat.TRYNA Więc wokół sami bracia.Darciu władca dyskusji A ja mam 10.--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 05:59, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Ja 12, a Dishol rocznikowo też. A ja 13 i co??--Guurahk 16:31, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) A moja kuzynka 22 i co?Łyso?DARNOK 2 16:33, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) A moja kuzynka ma 23.--TRYNA 17:38, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Pomyłka,moja też?(Może ta sama?)o_ODARNOK 2 18:28, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Początek Od którego roku zbieracie BIONICLE? Bo ja od 2001. Darciu władca dyskusji Ja od 2005.- Aha.PS wejdź na www.bionicle.com, tam jest sneak peek 5. Darciu władca dyskusji Ja od 2001 roku.TRYNA I znowu jak Bracia. Darciu władca dyskusji Ja od 2001. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:25, 18 sie 2009 (UTC) I jeszcze jeden....i jeszcze raz....jesteśmy jak bracia Darciu władca dyskusji Darnek(Mogę tak na ciebie mówić?) chcesz żebym ci zrobił kolorowe tło strony takie jak ja mam?Mogę wystąpić w twoich opowieściach proszę?TRYNA No pewnie.Jeśli możesz to proszę (ty wybierz kolor).Jasne że tak.- Darnek rymuje się z garnek-Wolisz byc Odważny czy tchórzliwy,Mądry czy głupi,duży czy mały,silny czy słaby,zabawny czy poważny. Odważny,mądry,duży,silny,poważny.TRYNA Dyskusja Ej wolisz żeby moim ulubionym bioniclem był Vastus czy Tarix?TRYNA Dyskusja Cóż, możesz zrobic tak:Tarix z pierwszej połowy, a Vastus z drugiej połowy.- Darnek rymuje się z garnek-Już jesteś w drugiej części. Czy musiałeś wybrac akurat kremowy? Darnek rymuje się z garnek A taki może być.TRYNA Git gościu!!!!Darnek rymuje się z garnek Wiesz co ci powiem bardziej podoba mi się Vastus.TRYNA Nooo.-Darnek rymuje się z garnek-A po za tym Tarix wygląda trochę jak baba. Darnek napiszesz w najnowszej opowieści że się do was teleportowałem?TRYNA No pewnie. Ale bierzesz Vultraza ze sobą. Darnek rymuje się z garnek Dobra.TRYNA Tak właściwie to już go wziąłeś.-Darnok,nowy pan Skralli-Fajny podpis? Darnek masz nasza klasa?TRYNA No jacha ziom.Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Ej napiszesz w swoich opowieściach że to mój klon niszczył Voroxy bo ja ogólnie lubię Voroxy?TRYNA Nie martw się xD. Darnok,nowy pan Skralli-Prawda taka że ty się broniłeś.A tamtemu co urwałeś ogon to go później przyszyjesz xD. Ej Darnek napiszesz w swoich opowieściach o moich kolegach którzy jak i ja są z rasy sidoraka tylko że jeden jest biały drugi pomarańczowy a ja srebrno-ciemno niebieski.każdy z nas ma po jednej broni.Biały ma miecz,pomarańczowy włócznie,a ja laser.Proszę zgódź się.TRYNA Kumpli możeesz miec.Oni mogą byc Sidorakami.Ale tobie wymyśliłem nową postac.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Jaką?TRYNA Zajrzyj na moją stronę.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Już zajrzałem.Jako postać w twoich opowieściach mówię jak Megatron z transformersów dobra?TRYNA Kiedy piszesz następną część swojej opowieści bo ja nie mogę się już doczekać?TRYNA Z której serii?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Z drugiej.TRYNA Co drugiej? Z Energon,Beasr Wars,G1,Animated,Cybertron,Armada czy co?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Chodzi mi o drugą część filmu transformers.TRYNA Aaaaaa.PS Jest now częśc moich opowieści.Oraz nowe foty.Czytaj!Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Kiedy następna?TRYNA Może dziś.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Mogę teraz w twoich opowieściach wyglądać jak niebiesko-czarny bohrok(Jutro prześlę zdjęcia)? TRYNA Co złego w tym M.O.C-ku?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Jutro prześlesz zdjęcia? Kolejny. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:05, 1 wrz 2009 (UTC) To powiedz jak robic tak żeby było dobrze.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Przecież mam moc zmiany kształtu jako postać z Świata bionicle.Jeśli o tym nie wiesz to przeczytaj to na moje stronie użytkownika.Chciałem po prostu zmienić kształt.TRYNA Ja muwię d disia-Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD)-Będziesz podczas bitwy z Malumem. A kiedy ta bitwa będzie?TRYNA W najnowszej części.-Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD)-A będzie wtedy kiedy będę miec wenę. Będę wyglądać tak:TRYNA thumb|left Oki.Lecz tylko podczas drugiej bitwy z ŁK.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Napiszesz w następnej części,że ten pomarańczowy zginie?Bo już moim kolegom nie jest.TRYNA Darnok, napisz, że Tryna go wyrżnął w zada xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:31, wrz 8, 2009 (UTC) No jasne.Wyrżnie go w zada xD- Darnok Moję imię od tyłu-Disio czy mogę miec taki podpis? A ja mogę mieć taki podpis Disio?TRYNAJak masz jakieś pytania do mnie to pisz W następnej części twojej opowieści mogę wyglądać tak Plik:Stronius_Movie.PNG?Nowy glatorianin Możesz napisać w swoich opowieściach, że to ten pomarańczowy zmienił się we mnie?Dlatego, że nie lubię się chwalić.Proszę napisz.Nowy glatorianin Ojej.Kolo spoksik. To jednorazowo.Jutro będzie nowa częśc.I wyrżniesz pomarańczaka w zada xD. DARNOK 2 18:33, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.PS Mogę być w następnej części twojej opowieści Stroniusem czy nie?--TRYNA 18:37, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) W następnych kronikach. DARNOK 2 18:45, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Wiedziałeś , że moim prawdziwym wcieleniem jako postać ze świata jest elitarny skrall.Ale to nie jest stronius tylko tak samo wygląda.--TRYNA 18:51, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Wiem, tak się zakradniesz do Roxtus w Kronikach Walki.DARNOK 2 18:54, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok.A twój prawdziwy kształt?--TRYNA 19:00, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Jak to mój?Ja byłem Matoraninem,teraz Agori a później będę glatem.DARNOK 2 19:02, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Aha.--TRYNA 19:04, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Podasz mi swój numer GG darnek?--TRYNA 19:12, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie mam GG |-{. Ale podam adres E-mail: conrados@vp.pl .DARNOK 2 19:14, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Tylko jeden użytkownik podał mi swoje swój login konta na nasza klasa a tym użytkownikiem był kopaka nuva.PS Dzięki.--TRYNA 19:18, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Podasz swojego E-maila?Mój login to TOA98. DARNOK 2 19:23, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Proszę nobilmantis@wp.pl.A podasz link do strony twojego konta na nasza klasa?--TRYNA 19:26, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Tylko nie pytaj się o to zdjęcie a profil jest tu.DARNOK 2 19:31, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) A to link do mojego profilu http://nasza-klasa.pl/profile.--TRYNA 19:34, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) A | Teraz Dalej nie.--TRYNA 19:41, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Już weszło.PS Jutro dodam zdjęcie.--TRYNA 19:43, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Dasz link do swojego profilu? 19:51, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Darnok,wejdz na moją dyskusje musimy pogadać. Noktis,Władca cienia Jam jestem!Twój uczeń panie psorze!Jaki mamy dzisiaj temat lekcji?--Matuśek 18:53, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) -Jak robić szablonypsorko Z tym że pytaniem do sekcji nauka się przeniesiemy.DARNOK 2 18:56, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Mogę? Tryna mogę umieścic to zdjęcie na mojej stronie w sekcji super foto?Plik:PICT5614.jpg Tak.TRYNA Mogę to umieścic w sekcji Super foto na mojej Stronie?Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) Plik:Toa Voriki.jpg Uwaga!!! Zberam armię Darnoka(w moich opowieściach). Ci userzy którzy chcą należec do tej armi niech wpisują się poniżej(Tryna nie musi się wpisywac.Jest już w moich opowieściach A po za tym Ja go wpiszę.)Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Dzięki za wpisanie mnie.TRYNA Ej dlaczego nie wpisłeś mnie do postaci?TRYNA Sorry,Zapomniałem.Darnok,nowy pan Sralli ARMIA DARNOKA *TRYNA Dyskusja(Wojownik o wielu wcieleniach.) *Noktis,Władca cienia (Będziesz panem czarnego i czerwonego cienia) * (Milczący wojownik xD) *Galunnis (Sługa Tumy lub Scrabax xD.Wybieraj) *--MOX NUVA 08:12, 31 sie 2009 (UTC)(przyjaciel mata nuiego najlebsze glatorian) * (Będziesz eee....Zontrax,Zły) *Jeśli sam mogę wybrać nazwę to chcę taką:Metronix--Bart7456 15:29, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) *Mroczny Władca 07:52, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) * * * * * * Prośba Tryna zostaniesz do 29 Adminem mojej strony?Jeśli tak to Codziennie daj po prostu do sekcji super foty jadną grafikę i tyle.Proszę.Zgódź się.-Darnok,nowy pan Sralli- Jeśli się zgodzisz to po prostu wstawiaj te zjęcia.Nie pytaj się o nic mnie dobra?(bo ja nic nie odpowiem) Dobra.TRYNA Dyskusja Dzięki.(Odpowiedziałem xD)Darnok,nowy pan Sralli Możecie? Proszę was o to aby mi nic nie Muwic o MiG(TRL) do jutra kiedy wrócę z filmu.Darnok,nowy pan Sralli ---- co to jest ta płyta--MOX NUVA 14:03, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) No wejdż na forum dylemat.-Darnok,nowy pan Sralli-PS wpiszesz się na moją listę przyjaciół. i jak te zdjęcia PS a ty mi--MOX NUVA 15:10, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Jakie zdjęcia?Darnok,nowy pan Sralli takie jak ja wgrałem wyślij mi na dyskusje--MOX NUVA 15:26, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Jak ci je wysłac do cholery!?!Darnok,nowy pan Sralli no jestem wariat--MOX NUVA 16:46, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Wysłałem ci na maila.(w załączniku)Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) robisz to zdjęcie --MOX NUVA 17:21, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Co robisz to zdjęcie?Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) no prosze wyślim mi to zdjęcie ze swojego story na majla albo tu u siebie daj do super fotek--MOX NUVA 17:27, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Ale ja ci już wysłałem na Maila@!%$&^<>{){]]Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) Jak wyglądam w twojej opowieści?Możesz opisać,zdjęcie nie musi być,ale fotka bardziej mile widziana niż opis...- Już buduję M.O.C-ka.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) To spoko.- Wygląda Tak:(Ten co stoi to ty, a ten drugi to Tryna)Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD)thumb|Tryna i Hertax podczas ataku na Roxtus No coż,zbyt ładny to ja nie jestem XD- Ale że kiepsko zbdowany czy brzydki?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Brzydki.Miałem nadzieje na: *Glatorianina/Toa *I na jakąś twarz.- Kiedyś zostałeś zasypan pod lawiną i po 2 dniech uratował cię Noktis.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Aaa...To wyjaśnia dlaczego wyglądam jak poturbowany(w twoim Mocku) i nie mam kilku pancerzy(chyba)- Prawda.Ale wogóle fajny?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Tak.- Ten ptaszek od Dume nazywa się Nivawk (jeśli dobrze napisałem) Michaelos (Dyskusja) 12:02, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) Wiem, napisałem tak dla jaj.PS wpiszesz mi się do przyjaciół?Mata nui pozdrawia z klopa i czyta o tym jak Darnok rozwalił Bonda,ale Spiderman to widział i nakablował adminowi więc Darnok dostał Bana i Banana xD --TRYNA 19:34, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Widzicie?Plik:Tarix_Movie.PNGPlik:Vastus Movie.PNGGdzie ten Tarix strzela?Vastus jest tam xD.DARNOK 2 16:12, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) To jest bardzo piękna dyskusja bo bardzo długa..--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Proszę Darnok pomóż bo mam wielki problem ,więcej informacji znajdziesz tu.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Już ususąłem tą tabelę.DARNOK 2 11:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Kiedy napiszesz następną część swojej opowieści?--TRYNA 19:51, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Tak naprawdę moim prawdziwym kształtem jest agori z plemienia wody. --TRYNA 21:28, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Ty weź się zdedcyduj!DARNOK 2 17:59, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Bez obrazy Darnek, ale to ja się decyduję a nie ty.--TRYNA 16:17, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dlatego mówię zdecyduj się.PS Nie można ciągle zmieniac postaci bo to przecierz dziwne.Czy Teridax zmienia postac tak szybko jak ty?DARNOK 2 16:29, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) A skąd możesz wiedzieć jak szybko zmienia postać przecież go nie znasz.To ode mnie zależy ile razy będę zmieniać kształt a nie od ciebie.--TRYNA 19:04, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dobra nie lubię się kłucic.DARNOK 2 12:07, wrz 22, 2009 (UTC) Pytanko Hej, Darnok, jak zrobiłeś, że w jednym z twoich MOCków hełm Tarduka ma rogi? - Kapib 13:21, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Wykeciłem je.DARNOK 2 13:22, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Niby jak?--TRYNA 18:04, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Wygiąłem je rękami.DARNOK 2 17:43, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na moją dyskusje to pogadamy.psst cały wekend się nudzę bez ciebię.--Matuśek 17:44, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Jeżeli chcesz, wpisz się. Każdy może -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:24, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) PRZEPRAWA Why did you delete that? My scanner was dead, I couldn't help after you guys gave my your translated text. I'm sorry. Że co?DARNOK 2 12:51, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Disholak can speak English, get him to translate. Translators don't work. And check Dyskusja:Przeprawa II Spoko już naprawiłem.Zgoda?DARNOK 2 12:54, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) My translator says you accept so...thanks so much. Hej,już wruciłem sorki ,że tak późno--Matuśek 13:14, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) I am so sorry about being late. Co robisz,już zeszłeś z kompa?--Matuśek 16:28, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) nie,możemy pogadac.DARNOK 2 16:47, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) A mi nie XD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:46, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Darnok, że mi zrobiłes stroneTen co nie ma czasu 14:13, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Proszę bardzo.DARNOK 2 14:18, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Ej, Darnok dzięki, że mi się wpisałeś do kumpli. PS Możesz mi zrobić kolory na mojej stronie( czerwony, niebieski albo fioletowy ) ? [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Toa Dźwięku']] 17:10, 2 paź, 2009 (UTC) No właśnie zrób mu bo mnie prosił a nauczysz mnie wklejać szablony(tam gdzie są foty) i statystyki?--Matuśek 17:16, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Ja w tej twojej armii mogę być drugim scarabaxem obdarzonym moca taka jaka ma Click przez Mata nuiegoTen co nie ma czasu 17:21, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) E masz na stronie użytkownika mocki, ja nie mam mocków tylko sam zobacz na mojej stronie i nie jestem pewny co do tego że to zgodne z regulaminem bo masz obrazki mocków i nie wiem jak zrobić by nie łamać regulaminu. DARKON HEJ CZY KTOŚ ZWRACA NA MNIE UWAGĘ!! DARKON... kurde dolar mi skoczył Do Voxa:Już się tym zajmuję Do Matuśka:W tygodniu nauczę ok? Do Amaka:Ty już jesteś jako Gallunis Do Pohatu290:Afera o te zdjęcia była miesiąc temu... --DARNOK 2 16:17, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Nauka Tu będę uczył Matuśka i innych chętnych użytkowników jak robic tabelki na stronie.DARNOK 2 18:54, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Lekcja pierwsza: NO,nudzimy się panie psorko!--Matuśek 18:56, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na stronę Ackar. Edytuj całą stronę. Wejdź w pasek narzędzi Źródło dokumentu Co tam wklejasz taki cuś. WWWW WWWW (oprócz tych WWWW) I masz takie jakie masz. --DARNOK 2 19:03, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Niemoge znaleść zródła dokumentu! Mniejsza z tym jak zrobić statystyki--Matuśek 19:08, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) O tak --DARNOK 2 19:16, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) I to wklejić na moją strine użytkownika i będzie git?--Matuśek 19:18, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) To są staty sachmada.Chcesz inne to powiedz.DARNOK 2 19:26, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) xD-postawi mi pan psorek 6.?--Matuśek 19:29, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Nie. 7+ --DARNOK 2 19:36, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) To staty Zixera (w skali 1-30): Dziękuję chce następny sprawdzian! Założymy firmę pomagania innym użytkownikom? Usługi: -Robienie szablonów -robienie kolorowych stron -nauka robienia daty i czasó co?--Matuśek 19:48, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Pomysł świetny!Wchodzę!(co do amaka spóźniłeś się z tabelką) :PDARNOK 2 19:50, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Ej,będziesz kolegą i dasz mi zrobić dla Voxa bo on jeszcze niewiadomo czy chce?I co? JAK ROBIĆ ANKIETY?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Firam PiU(Pomaganie innym Użytkownikom) Ej,może zrobimy tabelke dla Gwiazdy Bionicle--Matuśek 19:54, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Jaki! Obrażam się!--Matuśek 19:58, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Okej nie zauważyłem że prosisz.WYYYYYYBAAAAACZ! Dzięki ci za nauke!--Matuśek 20:24, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok,kończę bo mnie ojciec z kompa zwala --To jest git 200px Ja też wychodzę bo z psem się bawię.Do jutra przyjacielu!DARNOK 2 20:27, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Co tam u ciebię?--Matuśek 12:59, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Jestem wolny!DARNOK 2 13:06, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) A co ty tam robiłeś?--Matuśek 13:09, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) co gdzie robiłem?DARNOK 2 13:10, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Czemu ciebię tak długo nie było?--Matuśek 13:12, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Psa usypiałem.DARNOK 2 13:22, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Ostatnie pytanko jak zrobić kolorową strone pokaż to na podstawie tego co zrobiłeś z szablonami z tym WWW do skasowania.--Matuśek 13:24, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) O dajesz takie cuś tylko kolor zmieniasz(I usuwasz klamerki). --DARNOK 2 13:29, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) --Matuśek 13:31, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Co?DARNOK 2 13:32, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) No komp mi się cina więc jakoś tak wychodzi,a jak coś to mam tu ściąge tylko pytanko czy te --{{{-klamerki usunąś?--Matuśek 13:36, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Zrobisz mi kolorową stronę??Lhikan Nuva Ten (Matuśęk) xD jakoś mi to niewychodzi :-p--Matuśek 13:40, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) A jednak wyszło! Ten (Matuśek 13:41, paź 5, 2009 (UTC)]]) Sorki za te obramowanie musiałem jakoś zejść na niższy poziom XD zrobisz mi kolory na stronie albo napisz mi na dyskusji jak to zrobić plissss 'Mazeka7' ''Thx za kolory (zielony mój ulubioniy) ;-] Żal Mam w klasie kolegę.Taki z niego osioł.Mówi że Naruto pokonał by Mata Nuiego!!!Tego wielkiego!!!DARNOK 2 13:42, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Żal,a ja mam takiego głąba w klasie który wszystkich zaczepia i a później obrywa!--Matuśek 13:46, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Też mam takiego.Nawet dwóch!DARNOK 2 13:47, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Ja mam też dwóch tylko ,że jeden zaczepia i ma w mordę a drugi zaczepia ale dobrze się biję!--Matuśek 13:49, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Za 10 minut kończę!--Matuśek 13:51, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Ja mam dwie mordy.DARNOK 2 13:51, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Nierozumiem!--Matuśek 13:53, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za szablon i statystyki, ale z obrazkiem Voroksa to bym sam sobie poradziłTen co nie ma czasu 13:54, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Do Matuśka:Dwóch dostaje w morde xD Do Amaka(1):Chciałem pomóc Do Amaka(2):Chcesz pszystąpic do PiU? --DARNOK 2 13:56, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Do Konrada: 1)Spoko! 2)A co to? Ten co nie ma czasu 13:59, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) PiU to (Pomoc innym Użytkownkom-takim któży nie łapią jak zrobić sablon!Pssyt ja już umiem!)--Matuśek 14:02, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Matuek!Jako szef PiU ja miaem to powiedziec!PS To jak wstapisz?DARNOK 2 14:06, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Dobra jestem w PiUTen co nie ma czasu 14:03, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,jesteś szefem on zastępcą a ja idę na emeryturę!--Już wylogowany! 14:08, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Odchodzisz na zawsze czy tylko na jakiś czas?Ten co nie ma czasu 14:10, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Na jakis czas.DARNOK 2 14:12, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Nie!Ty jestes szefem nr.2,Ja nr.1,A on nr.3!DARNOK 2 14:12, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Z PiU to zależy czy mi się będzie chciało i czy będe chciał pomagać durniom któży mnie później obrażają!Ale chyba na zawszę-oczywiścię na wiki zostaję!--Już kończę! Ty wymysliles PiU!Nie morzesz odejsc!DARNOK 2 14:21, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Zajrzyjcie na moją dyskusjeTen co nie ma czasu 14:25, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Jakie kolorki dziękuję? --''Michaelos (Dyskusja) 17:47, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Ty-powinniec-mi-dziękowac-za-kolorową-stronę pasuje?DARNOK 2 17:52, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Dobra możemy pogadać, ale o czym?--Guurahk 14:38, paź 6, 2009 (UTC) Mam inne sprawy więc gadamy czy nie?--Guurahk 14:45, paź 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.Byli u nas goście.DARNOK 2 16:30, paź 6, 2009 (UTC) Chej,ty już w domu?Bo ja mam informatyke.--Nie chciało mi sie logować W domu.DARNOK 2 12:25, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Pssyttt...Ja je wymyśliłem więc mianuje cie szefem a co zemną będzie to niewiam!Jak mnię przekonasz to dalej będe.--Matuśek 13:56, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na swoją dyskusję.DARNOK 2 13:58, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Nom!--Matuśek 14:01, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) W Śmietniku są tylko grafiki czekające na usunięcie, ale trzeba przyznać, że sporo się tego zebrało. No i co, użytkownicy nie mają prawa później beczeć, że stracili swe avatary (jeśli można to tak nazwać) które łamały regulamin. Każdy taki użytkownik dostanie bana >:D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:35, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Proszę Disio.Naucz mnie robic kity.DARNOK 2 16:38, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Juz jestem!Ten co nie ma czasu 17:14, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Ja też!DARNOK 2 17:30, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) to super!Ten co nie ma czasu 17:32, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na Forum:Buhaha! i powiedz co sądzisz o filmiku.DARNOK 2 17:35, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) dobra już napisałem!Ten co nie ma czasu 17:40, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) I ja też coś napisałem na Forum:Buhaha!.DARNOK 2 17:42, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Ty teżTen co nie ma czasu 17:52, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Ej,prosisz DIsia aby nauczył cię składać kity czy robić części?--Matuśek 18:16, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) ~ Nareszcie się ktos odezwał!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:17, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) No już odrobiłem lekcje to trochę pośiedzę!I z tobą pogadam!--Matuśek 18:20, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) No fajnie!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:21, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) No,głosowałeś na forum:kojol...?--Matuśek 18:24, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) To pytanie czy zdanie twierdzące?Ten co nie ma czasu 18:27, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Lepiej?--Matuśek 18:28, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Co lepiej?Ten co nie ma czasu 18:37, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) NO--?--ZAgłosowałeS?--Matuśek 18:39, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) hisstoria Konrad (mogę tak do ciebie mówić)umieścisz mnie w swojej opowieści.I wgrasz ją na moją wiki--MOX GLATORIAN 15:57, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) Moxi (Jeśli mogę) na razie mam problemy z dodawanie opowieści.DARNOK 2 16:28, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki że mi zrobiłeś kolorową stronę. Jak się to robi? --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:47, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) ok ale wgraj ją do mojej wiki i mogę wejść do twojego portalu w historia IV rajskiej bara magna--MOX GLATORIAN 18:19, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) O tak:Wejdź na swoją stronę,Edytuj całą stronę i masz u góry źródło dokumentu.klikasz i zobaczysz!DARNOK 2 18:54, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) (I won xD! 18:03, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) ]]) Jack będzie w zupełnie innym miejscu.(Obóz Darma ok.1977)DARNOK 2 16:49, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) No no no...a co z Saydem,przekonają ich aby wrucili na wyspę?--Matuśek 16:51, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) Przekonają.A kiedy Said będzie W 197 któryś to strzeli do jedynasto-letniego Bena!DARNOK 2 16:53, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) Darnok. Nie ma taiego czegoś jak ""miotacz energii". U thornatusa to są silniki, a u Skopio to tylko dodatek wizualny, aby jego miaotacz wyglądał masywniej--ZakochanyRahkshi 07:50, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Jest w przewodniku mata nui po bara magna!DARNOK 2 07:51, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok. To napisz to jak takiś mądry. Ja sprawdzę na bio sektorze.--ZakochanyRahkshi 07:53, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Ale to prawda tak tam pisze!DARNOK 2 07:54, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) http://pl.biofan.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Pohatu290 Hey, chek this out chyba dobrze napisałem--[[Użytkownik:Pohatu290|Pohatu290]] 21:05, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Fajny.DARNOK 2 08:19, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Mam jeszcze to http://pl.biofan.wikia.com/wiki/Makoki DARKON Hey,jak zrobiłeś AVATRE?--Matuśek 13:33, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Sensei Amak mnie nauczył.DARNOK 2 13:42, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) wejdź na dyskusje Matuśka!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 13:44, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Poprzednią ankietę. Ale w dzisiejszej nie było żadnej ankiety, więc sam wybrałem. To nie moja wina, że ktoś zaniedbał swe obowiązki. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:33, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Elo,popiszemy coś na naszych wikach?--Matuśek 13:16, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Daj 10 minut i wstawię foto Expreta.DARNOK 2 13:20, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Ok,pogadajmy na tamtej wiki!--Matuśek 13:21, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, jaki komiks? Chodzi i o to co napisałeś na Forum:Kombinery.- The New Lewa, the air is back To było do Kapiba.DARNOK 2 13:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) O!!! Siema!Ten co nie ma czasu 13:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No siema!!!DARNOK 2 13:41, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Cześć jade do Lublina!Ten co nie ma czasu 13:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) To nara! Wejdź na Forum:Niektórzy użytkownicy odchodzą --DARNOK 2 13:54, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Yaahuuu! WYGRALIŚMY! Matuśek ZOSTAJE!- The New Lewa, the air is back Teraz zróbmy jak zac i cody:piątka,piątka,żółwik i ajajajaj!!!!DARNOK 2 19:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Heh! szkoda ze nie da się tak zrobić przez neta! Dzięki za pochwałę co do tej maski na dyskusji Akuumo, robiłem ją 3 godziny w paincie.(Podkładałem inne grafiki w odpowiednich kolorach, kasowałem czerwony i.t.d.). A co do stworka to mi nie pierwszyzna, już mnie dojeżdżał.-The New Lewa, the air is back Aaaa...czyli masz znim na pieńku!DARNOK 2 18:30, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) On mi Kost3x'a przypomina!Świrunni 18:32, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ej,pogadacię na Fanclubie,racja!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:33, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Do matiego:Ok. Do Amcia:Chyba nie myślisz że Kost3x=Tworzący? --DARNOK 2 18:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nie! Moje pierwsze spotkanie z kost3x nie było zbyt miłe, ale sie juz pogodziliśmy!Świrunni 18:36, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ulżyło mi.DARNOK 2 18:39, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) He he, dzięki za... docenienie XD A tak serio to się naprawdę cieszę, że nie zrobiłem tego na marne.-The New Lewa, the air is back Nie masz za co mi dziękować.DARNOK 2 06:17, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Darnok ja myśle że możesz pierwsze zdanie na opisie zmienić bo już nowy napewno nie jesteś--Vezok999 08:04, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ale wiesz że moja strona się kiepsko edytuje.--DARNOK 2 08:10, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Wiem, już to idziałem. X)-The New Lewa, the air is back Szczere nie?--DARNOK 2 13:57, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Bardziej niż papież na spowiedzi.- The New Lewa, the air is back xD.--DARNOK 2 14:29, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Zapraszam Cię tutaj http://pl.parodie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_Parody_Wiki. Jeśli możesz, pomóż robić stronę główną, a tak w ogóle, to jak się robi szablony? --Założyciel Nowego świata 17:06, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ni umiem robić nowych.tamte z wiki kopiowałem i przerabiałem.Co do wiki to OK!DARNOK 2 17:09, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ej Darnok. To mówił Vezon, nie ja. Obwiniaj go, a nie mnie xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:10, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) xD.PS Wejdź na Forum:Podróbka? i utwórz se koto tu: http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 14:13, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Mox Inika Pozwolił wam ktoś wpisać na mojej stronie kumple i znajomi--MOXNUVA 20:39, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja tego nie zrobiłem!Zobaczyłem że było to się wpisałem!--DARNOK 2 20:41, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok spoko sory za problem--MOXNUVA 15:11, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) No!--DARNOK 2 15:16, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Co do dyskusji Gormifana: Nie, no serio się pytał: kto się skapnął że imiona Shchupaka od tyłu znaczą imiona slizerów. A do DARNOKA żeby było trudniej: szósta litera imienia Makuty z Metru Nui, ostatnia imienia strażnika TSO, brzmienie drugiej litery imienia drugiego posiadacza Kraakhan, druga litera imienia toa inika wody, pierwsza największego z istniejących Rahi(nie setowo), czwarta straznika Dołu i pierwsza najlepszego glatoriana Vulcanusa. -The New Lewa, the air is back Arktakha.--DARNOK 2 17:28, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Punkt dla DARNOKA. A co do nie polecania cię(tworzenie wikii) to nie wiedziałem że to ty ją zrobiłeś(w sensie fanclub).-The New Lewa, the air is back Nie fanclub!To:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 19:14, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Zgadzam się. --Założyciel Nowego świata 17:48, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Czym niby zaśmiecam wikię. DARKON Eh.Niczym.Miałem doła.--DARNOK 2 19:14, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) To zgoda "towarzyszu broni" DARKON Napisze jak mi napiszesz gdzie jesteśmy-Harold95 18:49, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) W Karda Nui.--DARNOK 2 16:22, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Darnok przeczytaj 6 i 7 rozdział sagi na mojej stronie. czekam na opinie. jakubkongu Tryna powiedział mi na GG, że on nie odszedł tylko usuną swoją stronę, bo chce ja ulepszyć! Toa Amak ` Moje filozofje są na twojej dyskusji amak ;) więc sam niewiem ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 14:33, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) ej,może anulujemy edycje na stronie Gormiego i będzie jak dawniej a TZ jest.......... .......................................................................................--Aritika władca Guratti 15:31, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja nie lubię Gormifana,ale zrobię to.--DARNOK 2 15:32, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja też,bo się przechwala i t.p. Ej Tryna wywalił nas z adminów na FB a my ją podtrzymywaliśmy od upadku.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:36, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Mnie chce zrobić Adminem.--DARNOK 2 15:39, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) napisałem ,że też chcę ale napewno niezrobi a ja ściągam kumpli z klasy aby poddtrzywać moją wikę! Ja mam w klasie same łomy i tylko musiałbym ich Banować.Polecam!--DARNOK 2 15:45, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) ja mam w klasie też łomy oprócz misiaczka,i dwóch mateuszy.poprosiłem brata ciotecznego aby tam wszedł.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:49, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Zarejestrujesz się tu?--DARNOK 2 15:50, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) wejdź na moją wikę i zobacz->o wiki-> opowiadanie tygodnia.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:50, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Zobaczę.A ty się zarejestrujesz?--DARNOK 2 15:52, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Aritika władca Guratti 15:53, lis 14, 2009 (UTC)niewiem.wchodziłem tam i napisali mi ,że odpierdupili mi 4.5 kg ciała 0_0 Kto odpierdupił?Wilkołak Vanisher?To ja!To specjalny link który pozwala tak robić.Później sie zarejestruj i będziesz tak samo Wilkołakiem jak ja i będzie napisanę że cię powołałem do życia!--DARNOK 2 15:56, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Aritika władca Guratti 16:09, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) zobacze. To zobacz.--DARNOK 2 16:10, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Może ci zmniejszę grafiki aby strona była przejrzysta?-Po prostu Dunox 13:39, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) (nie wierzę ,że to mówię) Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?Bardzo proszę.--DARNOK 2 13:40, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) To i tak nie wszystkie.-Po prostu Dunox 14:21, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej Pan G(TZ) już przegią!!Możę powiedźmy to dla stworka i disia!I wpiszmy go do userów do zbanowania!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:09, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!--DARNOK 2 16:26, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Hej Darnek (zajrzyj na moją stronę użytkownika).--TRYNA 16:58, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) chce aby je tam zamontował!Nie chwale ich są...!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:59, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) --Vezok999 20:43, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Po co zarejestrowałeś się na PFB,i tak dostaniesz bana -__- >Zerken Bo Chciałem się o coś spytać Lemonarda.--DARNOK 2 14:33, lis 18, 2009 (UTC) Ja wiem jak zbudowałeś:Unar,Tryna i Hetrax--Bart7456 16:17, lis 18, 2009 (UTC) Populus Dlaczego mnie Zbanowałeś?--DARNOK 2 14:06, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, ty przypadkiem nie grasz w plemiona na świecie 29, kontynent97? Darnok, jesteśmy jednym i tym samym! (jesteś nowym Sekenuvą). --Założyciel Nowego świata 14:12, lis 27, 2009 (UTC) Wysłałeś może zdjęcia na konkurs? Ja może w poniedziałek wstawię swoje na moją stronę (tylko na dzień). Gresh250 Elo,można?-Ostatni toa Ja wstawiłem na Bio - Masters. Daj forum M.O.C. - ki, tam jest link do moich. A na swojej stronie można wstawiaćtylko zdjęcia np. Vastusa z filmu, a nie swoich moc - ków czy innych własnych zdjęć.Gresh250 Darnok, jesteś jeszcze na fanclubie? Voxi 18:54, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) Darnok,nie kłam mi że spamuję!!!!!!0Użytkownik:Gormifan Zaraz,zaraz.Masz coś do mnie...ja tak nie myślę,ja to wiem...lepiej się przyznaj...przyznaj się...-Ten,który wie,że masz coś do niego ---- Na serio chcesz odejść?--Vezok999 20:43, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) To Katrix. Wziąłem go od jednego gościa z youtube, nazywa się Kylernuva135. I dzięki za podpis, ale brat mi już zrobił.- Shadanuva Dzięki za stronkę. Tabelkę też chcę ale się jeszcze zastanowię jaką. Jak się zdecyduję to napiszę�:) Pogromca Scarabaxów oto moja gra na mojej wiki chcesz grać http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_rpg%22gra_o_podbuj_%C5%9Bwiata%22 Ten który Wchłonął ciemność Ja zaglądam na Fanclub o wiele częściej niz myslisz. To raczej ty sie tam nie pokazujeszStarożytnyWładca 18:25, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) Czy mi się zdaje czy ty jesteś na mnie lekko zdenerwowany?StarożytnyWładca 18:25, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) kto?Ten który Wchłonął ciemność napewno nie ty--Vezok999 20:24, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) a kto?Ten który Wchłonął ciemność Co kto?--DARNOK 2 20:33, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) On myślał że Amak mówił o nim--Vezok999 20:34, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Ale kiedy? Gdzie? --DARNOK 2 20:35, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Wyżej. "Czy mi się zdaje czy ty jesteś na mnie lekko zdenerwowany?" to była jego odpowiedź do ciebie bo mu coś tam napisałeś na jego dyskusji (amakowi) a Panrahk17 myślał że tekst o zdenerwowaniu by o nim bo linijke wyżej pisał o sojej grze. Teraz rozumiesz?--Vezok999 21:37, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) A to o to chodzi!--DARNOK 2 08:26, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) DARNOK2 ZROBISZ MI KLORY JESTEM TU NOWY(RYMCIO SUPER)Muupet545 15:05, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Mam wiadomość: jakieś 5 dni temu utworzyłem Wikię Bo-Bobo i przydałyby się parę rąk roboty. Darnok, czy pomógłbyś mi w stanie pomóc rozwinąć tą wikię? Byłbym ci dozgodnie wdzięczny. Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa ---- Dlaczego nie ma cię nigdy na GG? Mam parę pytań Vezok999 12:56, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Hej, Darnok! Na mojej wiki napisałem właśnie opowiadanie. Zobacz! tego typu opowiadania pisz (w sensie że prześmiewcze, nie żałosne :)--Założyciel Nowego świata 10:05, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Przyznam Ci rację Darnok. Jeżeli na tej wiki nie będzie pożądnego admina (Populus niestety do nich nie należy), to niema co tu wchodzić. Ja ją oglądam żeby pośmiać się z różnych userów i ich cytatów. --Założyciel Nowego świata 08:54, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego nie ma mnie w twoich opowieściach?--TRYNA 19:48, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Kraata "Zirahk'a" jest w tabeli.Patrz Wzrok Cieplny - czarna głowa i jasnopomarańczowy ogon Kraata 1 poziomu - umie parzyć postacie których dotyka Kraata 2 poziomu - umie podwyższyć temperaturę obiektów których dotyka Kraata 3 poziomu - umie spalić, stopić lub zagotować dotykane obiekty Kraata 4 poziomu - umie podgrzać pobliskie obiekty Kraata 5 poziomu - umie na krótkie dystansy zapalić obiekty które widzi Kraata 6 poziomu - umie zapalić każdy obiekt w zasięgu wzroku Gdy robisz takie gwiazdki: * ** *** **** ***** To to trochę ogranicz (mniejsza strona),-Krzyk 13:41, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) PS Pomagam Ci, bo twa stronka się dłuuugo przewija. Ja nie do tematu xd Darnok ty grasz w Margonem?? ;d --Piraka Fusion 12:48, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Za ile sprzedasz Jale,krekke,nidihkiego,lub bylejakiego tytana ToaMatanui 20.27, mar6, 2010 (UTC) Siemka, zarejestrujesz się na BionicleLife? :) Z góry thx.__KopakaNuva 16:53, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Nie obchodzi mnie,co mi zrobisz na Fanclubie.EB jest moim światem.Tu nigdy nie zostaniesz adminem,nawet jakbyś błagał Matuśka.-Z poważaniem Gormifan Matusek nie może dawać adminów, mog to tylko Ja, Tworzący i Disholak Vezok999 10:16, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Gormifan...żal cię nawet pedofilom. Patrząc na ciebie człowiek zaraz widzi okaleczone dziecko. Myślisz że mnie takie Dupiewo jak EB obchodzi? Moim światem są kity i tylko kity. PFB. Nic innego. Więc twoje gadanie gówno mi zrobi. --DARNOK 2 11:31, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, mogłeś nie używać wulgaryzmów, chociaż cię rozumiem. Z poważaniem BionicleFan Ban za wulgaryzmy, czas- 1 dzień. Zastanów się co piszesz --Vezok999 14:44, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) no dobry z ńiego chłopak bo lubi to co ja lubie też tę filmy Kilka mądrych słów 1.Masz runo leśne pod pachami 2.Jesteś taki słaby,że jak stykasz się z powietrzem to wpadasz w taki rezonans,że jajka ci się tłuką(co wyjaśnia,dla czego jesteś taki miętki) 3.Masz pysk, jakby cię w dzieciństwie(czyli teraz) karmili z procy 4.Wyślij mi swoje zdjęcie,bo mój brat się Pokemonami interesuje 5.Nie szukaj mnie,żeby mnie zlać,bo mi koty uciękną.-I nie bądź taki szybki,po sznurówki cię wyprzedzą! Hm, nic do ciebie nie mam (wyznaję zasadę przyjacielstwa Toa Pohatu), ale Larkannui, vel. Gormifan, nieźle pojechał. Akuumo Zostal za to już ukarany, ale go rozumiem- Darnok na fanclubie też go obrażał chociaż Gormi ma większą wyobraźnię :D Vezok999 16:41, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Oooooo tak. Wiem, o czym mówisz. :-))) Akuumo To tylko pokazuje inteligencję tego dzieciaka który do dziś patrzy na ścianę i wciąż nie wie jak to zrobili. I jeśli Stary mu dwie godziny pisze taki tekst a on to publikuje jako głęboką myśl którą dostałna Walentynki to jego problem. Jeśli to moje dzieciństwo to ty weź smoczek i zamknij się w inkubatorze. I jeśli myślisz że mnie ruszyłeś to się mylisz ja i tak mam to w takim miejscu o którego nie znasz definicji (a nazywa się twoja chora głowa). PS Chcesz zostać pochwalonym? Odwiedź matkę w pokoju bez klamek i jej powiedz że nakręciłeś filmy Dzieci Neostrady razem z ojcem to cię opluje i kopnie na znak radości zgodnie z twoim rodzinnym zwyczajem. --DARNOK 2 18:21, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Chcecie się kłócić? Proszę bardzo! Ale odpisujcie co pare dni, bo za każdą taką wypowiedź będzie ban. Tym razem 3 dni Vezok999 21:07, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Ale się boję wnerwiony Adminku ^^ --DARNOK 2 12:04, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie wnerwiony, mówię spokojnie. Poprostu takie zachowanie będzie karane Vezok999 12:12, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Akurat. Po prostu Srakani ci się podlizał i jegonie zbanowałeś. -.- --DARNOK 2 12:14, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Zbanowałęm, tylko łagodniej, bo to ty prowokowałes, to też biorę pod uwagę Vezok999 12:16, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Postępujesz sprawiedliwiej ale to było na innej wiki. Regulamin dotyczy wykroczeń na tej. Więc patrząc na regulamin - on zaczął. --DARNOK 2 12:20, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze wiesz że go sprowokowałęs, a ja na to patrze Vezok999 12:28, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Ale nie na tej wiki. To tak jakbyś tu mnie zbanowałbo na fanclubie np. nazwał bym cię łomem.--DARNOK 2 12:31, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Koniec tej bezcelowej dyskusji. Mówię jak robię- nie chcesz mieć bana to się do Larkaniego nie odzywaj, albo rób to tak jak inni Vezok999 12:34, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Ignoruj go, Darnok. Albo się z nim pogódź (to było o Larkannim/Gormifanie) Vox22 17:29, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Wybacz, że wracam do tematu Vaezok, ale muszę parę słów powiedzieć do Darnoka oraz Gormifana: Obrażając się na tej wiki tylko ją zaśmiecacię. Kiedy przyjdą nowi userzy i zobaczą twoją dyskusję Darnok będą bardzo zgorszeni. A ty, Gormi, niewiem po co wstawiałeś te "parę słół". Nigdy go na oczy nie widziałeś, a z tego posta wnioskuję, że po niewiadomoco chciałeś go obrazić. Jak niegdyś Pop Ci powiedział Darnok: Obaj podlegacie pod regulamin, a obrażając spamera (nie mam na myśli Gormifana) zniżasz się do jego poziomu. A teraz pocałujcie się na zgodę... Dobra, z tym to już przesadziłem. Kończę, mama mnie goni. A więc zróbcie co uznacie za stosowne, a najlepiej to co wam powiedziałem (nie z całowaniem się) --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 18:17, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Wciąż jeszcze się zastanawiam,czy to ma sens.-User:Gormifan Mi tam to wisi. Jeden zły koment i zaraz mnie wyzywa. Ja nie zrobię tego pierwszy...--DARNOK 2 17:46, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj,może jestem troszeczkę przewrażliwiony,ale jeśli to prowadzi do naszego pogodzenia się,no to może być-nielubię kłótni.-User:Larkanni6 Widzisz? Można grzecznie :). Ja obecnie też przepraszam za to że czasem dawałem ci w kość. I rada na przyszłośc. Przyjmuj krytykę z uśmiechem - nie ze smutkiem --DARNOK 2 16:32, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok,bo widzisz,krytykę można wykorzystać i dzięki niej się poprawić.-User:Larkanni6 Wreście zgoda, :P--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:25, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Jeżęli nadal będziesz codziennie cos wnosił to masz szansę, a masz też to szczęscie, że w tym miesiącu Jetian nie może startować, bo normalnie o on kosił konkurencję Vezok999 13:33, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Rozejm Przecierz pożegnaliśmy wojnę kilka dni temu(czy tam wczoraj)!-User:Larkanni6 A dlaczego? Bo się ,,pokłóciliście"?--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 12:04, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) O kurde to trochę zonk, bo ten Chirox na pewno coś jeszcze zrobi głupiego bez zalogowania.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 12:08, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja w sprawie szablonu:OgieńNav. Popraw go, dzieląc wszystko na Bara Magna i WM, oraz dodając martwych do każdaj sekcji. Przykład: Wszechswiat Matoran Reprezentanci *** Martwi Reprezentranci *** Użytkownicy *** Martwi użytkownicy Vezok999 13:15, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Chodź pogramy w phantoka battle of power! --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:50, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Albo nie, na chat biopedii. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:06, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) masz tu link do takiego shautboxa, teraz na nim jestem. http://www.deszczowce.pl/shoutboxes/shoutbox/18090424/5/500/350 --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:26, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Wracaj na Shout! --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:53, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Napiszże coś na Walce. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:02, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Wejdziesz na shoutbox? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:30, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Podaj mi opis postaci, bo nie chce mi się szukać po wszelkich stronach. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:14, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) GWAŁCICIELU?! Człowieku, nie przesadzaj. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:48, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Już jest nowa część blogu mojego!-Krzyk 16:48, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) wedź na mój blog i polecajBRUTAKAZbawiciel 18:38, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Gratuluję! 3999 zmian to naprawdę nieźle! --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:14, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Darnek, proszę, pomóż mię w pracy nad moją wiki! Masz link: http://pl.fantastyka.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Wiki --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:44, cze 6, 2010 (UTC)